Stranger and Stranger
by DeedeeWilliams
Summary: Alfred's world turns upside down when he discovers a 'fairy' in his yard. Something he never truly believed existed no matter what Arthur told him. And he discovers more than just magic... Fail summary is fail! please read! Slash! More warnings inside!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I OWN NUSING! There you have it…

Hellur and welcome to my story! Hetalia/Harry Potter crossover! Woot!

Warnings: Slash, AU, OOCness, SLASH, and there may be something else later! That's all I can think of right now!

Please! Constructive criticism is fantastic but no flames! If you don't like my story, that's your own opinion! Leave ME alone!

Again… SLASHY! YE BE WARNED!

Okay derping done… ONWARD!

MEHMEHMEHMEHMEHMEH

Alfred has never believed in the existence of fairies. Or any other sort of magic for that matter. So to have it all shoved in his face so abruptly was kind of painful.

He had only been going outside to look for his gloves, which he had unwittingly left on the outdoor table. It was the middle of November and it had been getting colder and colder. When he found them he looked up only to find the biggest surprise of his life.

'_I have a fairy in my backyard!' _It had to be a fairy because that boy clearly had wings! Although they were not the type of wings he always imagined a fairy would have, should they exist. Which apparently they did.

They were shaped more like a bats wings and had some weird fir like stuff on it rather than leathery skin. One of them appeared to be broken.

'This could be some strange dream. You did have that whole pot of coffee before you went to bed yesterday.' Alfred held onto that thought before it could escape. Of course it was a dream! Fairies didn't exist! Alfred instantly tried to wake himself up, going so far as to punch himself in the gut with as much strength as he could muster, which was rather stupid of him.

So he wasn't dreaming?

Alfred pressed his hand to his forehead, dragging it down across his face. 'Damn…' He glanced at the weird fairy thing in his yard again, and sighed. He couldn't just leave the thing out here. It was freezing and Alfred wasn't heartless.

He made his way over to the unconscious fairy and got a closer look.

It did have a small layer of fir on its wings that now seemed more like a dragons than a bats. It had tufts of forest green and crimson red scattered about the coal-colored fir that reminded Alfred of a dark Christmas tree. That thought made him want to laugh.

The boy's hair was no different except that it was longer. It was choppy in style and shorter in the back than the front. Alfred had the sudden urge to spike the back. The poor fairy was tiny too! He was probably about four or five inches shorter than Kiku! But unlike Kiku, the fairy didn't seem to have any muscle on him. He had pale skin that looked like it reflected the moon rather than the sun.

Alfred cautiously lifted the small boy into his arms, hoping that he wouldn't wake up suddenly and took him inside.

After setting the fairy 'is he even a fairy?' in his bedroom and tucking some blankets around him for warmth (He made sure to avoid the broken wing) Alfred dropped down into his recliner in the living-room with a heavy sigh.

"Holy jeez…" He whispered to no one. A loud briiiiing blasted it's way into his thoughts making him flail his arms and fall backwards out of his recliner. He sat dazed for a moment before realizing his phone was ringing and darting to pick it up before it woke up his guest.

"Hello!" He nearly dropped the phone in his rush. "Sorry yes? What's up?"

"America, what on earth are you doing over there?" Arthur's voice questioned from the other end. "Whatever, I do not want to know. You do realize there is a world conference, don't you? One that you're supposed to be hosting? And _that you aren't here for_…?"

"Alright I get it! Jeez, I got stuff that needs finishing so I'm postponing until tomorrow. Sorry I didn't warn you ahead of time…"

Arthur seethed. "You can't just 'postpone' the meeting Alfred! Everyone else is already here!"

"Then tell them to go back to their hotels, or site-see, or hold the meeting without me, because I'm not going! I'm busy!" With that he hung up the phone and sighed for what felt like the thousandth time that day. Arthur was probably pissed…

Alfred returned to the living-room and lifted the chair he had tipped over, easily righting it so that he could sit down again. Just as he was getting comfortable, his cell phone began to vibrate. The recliner broke this time.

"Damnit!" He shouted before covering his mouth in panic. He warily glanced up the staircase and listened intently for any sign of his guest. There were none.

Alfred swiftly pulled out his phone and read the text. *Arthur told me you postponed the meeting. Is everything alright?* It was Mattie.

*Yeah, everything's just roses and dandelions! Perfectly peachy!* Alfred replied sarcastically. He looked on mournfully at the now broken recliner he had loved so much. Such a horrible fate…

Buuuurrrr *No need to get sarcastic…*

*Yeah ok… see ya tomorrow Mattie!*

*Okay*

Alfred got to his feet and gave up on relaxing for a while. There would be none of it with this knew problem anyway.

Again the thought crossed Alfred's mind that this could all just be a dream but he shoved it away, already knowing it was a lie. Alfred tried not to lie to himself if possible.

"So I really do have a fairy thing in my bed right now?" He blushed at his own statements double meaning. 'Okay no thoughts like that! Bad!' He looked at the staircase once again. 'Should I check on him?'

There was a loud thump following that thought.

'Yes I should!'

When he reached his room, it was to find the little fairy boy sitting upright on the floor where he had apparently fallen off the bed trying to get up. He was clutching at his broken wing and Alfred could hear little sniffles coming from the boy.

When the boy realized he wasn't alone anymore, he started furiously wiping at the tears that were running down his face, hoping the stranger hadn't seen them, although he probably had.

The fairy glanced up and tried to say something but all that came from his sore throat was a hoarse cough. Alfred quickly went back downstairs to get him some water.

The boy gladly drank what was offered and tried speaking again. "Wh-Who are you? Where—" Alfred cut him off.

"Alfred F. Jones at your service!" Alfred bowed then, trying to lighten the mode and show he was friendly rather than a creeper. "What's your name?"

"Harry…"

MEHMEHMEHMEHMEHMEH

Otay! What did you think? Hopefully it was decent enough! I would like some suggested pairings too! I have only decided for sure about Alfred/Harry!

Hopefully this will be a lighthearted little story but knowing me, it might turn crack or angst-y… I will pay extra attention to make sure it stays on the right track!

This story is almost Completely AU from the Harry Potter books and slightly AU from Hetalia


	2. Chapter 2

New chapter! Yay! Ok so the first chapter was kinda short but it was like an introduction kind of thing… Hopefully this one will be longer!

Enjoy the second chapter!

MEHMEHMEHMEHMEHMEH

"So are you a fairy or something? Cause ya kinda look like it to me!" Alfred asked.

Harry huffed. "No I am not a fairy! How could you possible think that?" Harry made an attempt to stand up from his position on the floor. "And what right do you have questioning someone who has clearly just woken up?" He fell back on his butt and winced as a short burst of pain shot through his broken wing.

Alfred looked a little surprised at his accent. "You're a _British_ Fairy-thing… why am I not surprised?"

"I'm not a Fairy!" Harry shouted angrily. He wanted to get up but his wing prevented him from doing so. Alfred sat on the floor in front of him and chuckled.

"You're a grumpy British F-"Alfred stopped at Harry's glare. "Okay then what are you?"

"I… uh… I'm an elf actually." Harry admitted sheepishly.

"Isn't that like a fairy?"

"No! Fairies are tiny!"

"But you are tiny!"

Harry's glare increased ten-fold. "I am at a perfectly acceptable height for elves thank you very much! Besides, Fairies only get about three inches tall."

Alfred snorted. "You're like four feet tall dude…"

"I am four feet and SIX inches!" Harry blushed in embarrassment when Alfred laughed. "Shut up! You're just really tall!"

"Awww don't get all embarrassed!" Alfred stood up and turned toward the door. "I'll be back with some bandages and stuff for your wing. Just stay there."

When Alfred was gone, Harry's glare subsided to a pout. He crossed his arms and waited for Alfred to get back. Harry wondered why he even bothered to just sit there. He didn't even know Alfred all that much. For all Harry knew he could be some kind of rapist or something. Harry hoped not. But there wasn't much he could do with a broken wing.

Alfred came back and sat beside Harry on the floor again. He scooted closer so he could reach his wing and lightly ran his hand over it, trying to see how bad the damage was. Harry winced as his hand traveled over the fracture.

"It doesn't seem to be that bad. I'm gonna splint it and wrap it up to your back so it can heal right." Alfred glanced at Harry's face to see his reaction.

"Right… um yes that sounds… good." Harry was blushing again "Are you going to set it first?"

"Actually it doesn't need setting, which is weird, but it could just be an elf thing. I wouldn't know…" Alfred started to unravel the bandages.

"No I'm pretty sure it's just my luck…" Harry sighed. Alfred smiled and gently placed a splint on Harry's wing before pushing it against his back to strap it to his torso.

"Well you must have pretty good luck then."

"Like you wouldn't believe." They lapsed into a comfortable silence, only occasionally interrupted by gasps when Harry felt pain. When the wing was fully strapped into place, Alfred stood and reached down to help Harry up. His balance was slightly off sense one wing was tucked in and the other wasn't.

Alfred maneuvered them over to the bed. He made sure he stayed close enough so that Harry wouldn't fall.

"Why are you helping me?" Alfred jumped at the sudden question and turned curious eyes on his guest. "I just thought it was rather curious of you to help… someone like me…"

"Harry, it wouldn't have mattered if you had two heads and spoke gibberish. I can't be very heroic if I don't help people! I _am_ a hero, after all!" This statement made Harry laugh. "Hey you can't just laugh in the face of your rescuer!"

"So if you're the hero, what does that make me?" Harry questioned

Alfred's answer was instant. "The damsel in distress!"

"I'm no damsel!"

"You are now! You can't be my sidekick! That's Mattie's job!" Alfred replied. "'sides I saved you. Sidekicks aren't saved! They help in the saving!"

"Whatever…" Harry mumbled. "Who's 'Mattie'? Is he a mate of yours or something?"

Alfred blushed. "No! He's not my mate! We're like, Brothers!"

Harry looked surprised. "So? Brothers make the best mates!"

"Eeeeeew! That's like incest!"

"What the blood hell are you on about? This has nothing to do with incest!" Harry shouted. It was quiet for a few moments before Harry burst out laughing. "You don't know very many 'british' terms do you?"

"Huh?" Was Alfred's only reply…

"I meant 'is he your friend'. We call friends 'mates' over in England."Harry was still laughing and almost fell backwards onto his wing but caught himself.

Alfred slapped his own forehead. "Gah! I should have known that! I have a friend who lives in England!" This only made Harry laugh harder.

Once the laughing had died down, Alfred's eyes suddenly lit up, like he just remembered something. "Are you hungry? You haven't eaten sense you woke up."

Harry shook his head no but blushed when his stomach decided to disagree. Alfred flashed his million-watt smile and stood. "I'll take that as a yes then…"

Harry made to get up too, but Alfred put a restraining hand on his shoulder. "I'll bring the food to you when it's done. I don't want your wing to get hurt anymore."

It was about an hour later when Alfred walked in with two plates. Both had hamburgers and French fries. Harry wrinkled his nose. "Aren't Hamburgers really greasy?"

Alfred grinned. "Of course! That's what makes it good! Same with bacon… and fries…" Alfred zoned out, his burger halfway to his mouth.

Harry tried to get his attention again. "Alfred… Aaaaalfred… ALFRED!"

Alfred snapped out of his thoughts, which mostly stayed around greasy foods, and locked eyes with Harry. "Please don't do that again… That was rather creepy."

"Sorry, Dude!" Harry looked up at him and had to do a double take. Alfred had almost finished his burger already. He had one bite left and his cheeks were puffed out like a squirrel. Harry had to wonder how he had managed to speak with his mouth full.

"Slow down! It isn't a contest you know!" Alfred swallowed loudly and barely gave himself time to breath before he ate the last bite. Once he swallowed that, he smiled sheepishly and said. "Sorry, I'm used to eating fast. I just got back from a trip to Iraq…"

"Oh are you in the military? You don't live on a base."

"You could say that…"

"_You're_ not being cryptic at all…" Harry remarked while rolling his eyes.

"I'm not really in the military, but I work for the government. Top secret so I can't tell you." Alfred said.

"Top Secret? Like Secret Service?" Alfred remained silent. "Will you tell me if I find out on my own?" Alfred glanced over at Harry briefly and sighed.

"Okay let's make a deal. If you can figure it out before your wing heals, I will tell you the whole story and whatever else needs to be gone over. If you can't then you can go home or where ever and stop worrying about it. Unless…" Alfreds tone changed. "… You want to stay." Alfred wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Harry squeaked and then blushed in embarrassment. Harry couldn't seem to stop himself from doing that. "F-fine! I'll find th-this secret of yours! Definitly! I'm great at finding things!" 'Stupid now your babbling nonsense! Get a hold of yours!'

"So it's a deal? Sweet!" Alfred smiled another bright smile before hearing the phone ring again.

"Sorry… Gotta get that…" With that he left.

Harry couldn't help but think that this was going to be very interesting.

Alfred unknowingly agreed.

MEHMEHMEHMEHMEHMEH

Fail ending is fail! New Chapter is up and longer than the last one! I need more reviews! Especially for pairings! Thanks for the suggestion to slow down a bit… I hope this is better but if it isn't just let me know and I will attempt to make the next one slower… Also warn me if it gets to slow! I don't have too much experience with that kind of thing…


	3. Chapter 3

Another chapter! I only had time to write it sense I wasn't at school today! I made it longer than the last two! I finally managed a chapter with over 2,000 words! A first for me I think… Enjoy!

MEHMEHMEHMEHMEHMEH

"Are you sure you'll be alright here by yourself?" Alfred turned to Harry with concern. "Because I can always stay…"

"Yes, Alfred… I will be just fine. You need to go to that meeting." Harry replied from his place on the couch. "You could get fired if you put it off again. I still can't believe you put it off in the first place…"

Alfred chuckled at something only he thought was funny before saying. "I needed to stay here! What if you woke up and I wasn't there! You would have probably sat there on the floor all day or something!"

Harry huffed and crossed his arms. "I would not have done any such thing!"

Alfred raised a brow. "I don't think I believe you. Besides it's rude to just leave someone who is injured in a place they don't know." After that was said, Alfred made his way to the front door. He paused on his way out. "Are you sure…?"

"YES! Just go to the meeting Alfred! You already postponed one day, you aren't doing that again."

"Okay. If you need _anything _my cell number is on the fridge. There are all kinds of things in the kitchen to eat too! I will check up every hour or so! Don't do anything too dangerous either!" Alfred started rambling.

"Okay Mother Hen, I got it the first time." Harry teased. "Just go before you get another angry call!"

"Hey! I'm not a mother hen!" Alfred yelled before he was pushed the rest of the way through the door. Harry smiled before shutting the door in his face. Harry sighed and leaned against the door before wincing when his wing was pushed the wrong way. Harry had only known Alfred for half a day and one night and he was already fusing about how much Harry weighed. Harry tried to tell him that he was supposed to weigh eighty pounds and that it was completely natural for elves because they have to be able to fly, but he wouldn't seem to listen.

Besides that, Harry found that he enjoyed spending time with Alfred. He was funny, and smart, though he acted more like an idiot, and he had a deep loyalty to the people he cared about. He did mention that he hadn't always been loyal though. Harry wondered what he meant, and stored it away for later. He _had_ to figure out what Alfred's big secret was!

And sense Alfred was gone for that meeting; Harry had the perfect opportunity to snoop. Harry did set a rule for himself though. Never, under any circumstances, is he to snoop around any doors that appear to be locked for a reason. He wasn't looking to betray Alfred's trust at all.

Harry rubbed his hands together and checked out the window to make sure Alfred was definitely gone before looking around the living room. This was a good place to start. Harry walked around, glancing at various pictures around that decorated the room. He paused at one resting on the side table by the couch. He saw Alfred and another man posed together. Alfred had his arm slung carelessly around the shoulders of the other man who was shyly smiling at the camera. He was flashing the piece sign.

'This must be Alfred's brother…' He did look almost identical to Alfred. His eye color was wrong though. They looked violet. Harry smiled and moved on to a different photo. This one held a man who was scowling rather than smiling. He didn't look to happy to have his picture taken. Harry had to stare at this one. The man had huge eyebrows! It was ridiculous! Harry shook his head.

The next picture had Alfred's brother again, except this time he was standing with another man. This man had wavy hair and a permanent smirk across his face. He had some stubble on his chin.

Harry quickly became bored with the pictures until he spotted a really strange one hanging over the entertainment center. It was of President Bush.

Harry raised a brow. Just because Alfred worked for the government didn't mean he should have pictures of presidents up on the wall. What kind of position did he hold to get such a personal picture? It wasn't even something you would see on the newspaper either. Bush was smiling cheerfully at the camera, waving from his place behind his desk. It was taken in the oval office.

Harry studied the picture a little longer. This has to be something to do with the secret!

When Harry was done with that He moved on to the kitchen. He didn't find anything worth checking out in there, so he made his way upstairs. On the second floor there were at least six rooms. Harry went around seeing if they were locked and found all of them unlocked. Most of them were just guest rooms though.

An hour later, Harry still hadn't found much of anything. He growled in frustration and abandoned the room he was currently searching. He still had to search two other rooms and the third floor.

The phone started ringing when he reached the kitchen once more. Harry hesitated to answer. He wondered if it might be someone else besides Alfred.

At the third ring he risked it and picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hey Harry! For a second I thought you weren't gonna pick up!" Harry sighed in relief when it was Alfred. "Are you doing alright?"

"Yeah, everything's fine! I was just about to find something to eat actually."

"That's good! I just got here. The drive was really long but the meeting doesn't start for another fifteen minutes so I'm good!" Alfred's voice was muffled by the sound of wind. "Sorry I'm outside right now!"

"It's alright. I'll let you get off then. Bye Alfred."

"See ya later!" The connection died and Harry put the phone back on its receiver. He wasn't really hungry so he went back into the living room. Harry sat for less than a minute before the phone rang again. Harry stomped over to the phone and snatched it up again.

"Yes?" Harry said politely.

"Uh.. Sorry to bother you. I was looking for Alfred-san. I think I might have wrong number…" The voice on the other end was slightly accented. He sounded like he was from somewhere in Asia.

"No you have the right number! I'm his… Secretary?" Harry wanted to slap himself. That was so lame! But it was the only thing he could come up with.

"Oh I see. My name is Honda Kiku. I was just calling to make sure the meeting was today. He had postponed yesterday. Is he there?"

"No, he left for the meeting a while ago. He told me he was at the building right now."

"Arigato. I am needed at the meeting then. Goodbye."

"Goodbye sir…" The line went dead again. This conversation was eye opening for Harry. So his job had something to do with international affairs? Harry didn't understand what was so secret about that.

Harry searched the house once again, this time for paper and a pencil. He decided to make a list of all his information.

Alfred worked for the Government.

He _appeared_ to have a good relationship with the President.

He might work off some branch in International Affairs.

Harry stared angrily down at the paper. That was all he had found after an hour of searching. His mind argued that it was enough but Harry was stubborn. He wanted to know more. But he was bored with searching for anything right now. Harry looked over at the large flat screen TV in the living room. He then ran his eyes over the various movies and video games lining the shelf. Harry shrugged and made his way over.

Call of Duty: Black Ops. Harry was going to teach himself how to play out of boredom.

Two hours later, the phone rang but Harry was far to engrossed in his game to answer. The answering machine answered after the fourth ring.

"Harry? Hey the meetings over! It was called early! Are you there? This is Alfred!"

Harry never averted his eyes from the screen. He was playing in zombie mode. He was afraid if he looked away even once he would die.

Meanwhile Alfred was once again trying to call Harry. When it went to voicemail again he hung up and hurried towards his car.

"Alfred-san. Do you have a moment?" Kiku walked up to Alfred.

Alfred smiled. "Sure! What ya wanna talk about?"

"I was wondering if you could say thank you again to your secretary. I called your house earlier and he answered. I did not know you had one." Alfred's smile faltered for only a second.

"Sure! No prob! I'll be sure he gets the message!" With that Alfred got into his car and started it. He gave Kiku one last smile and wave before backing out and driving away. Kiku smiled and made his way back into the building for his things.

Alfred drove faster than he should have on his way home. He was a bit worried. He didn't want the other nations knowing about Harry. Especially England. Harry was his citizen after all.

Fifty minutes later he was back at his house. As he entered the front door, he noticed two things. One, the TV was really loud. Two, Harry was playing Black Ops.

"Gah! Stupid Zombie!" Harry clicked rapidly at the fire button. Alfred laughed at the sight, startling Harry from the game. "Alfred! Uuuh… when did you get here?"

"Just now." Alfred answered, amused. "I see you've been busy…"

Harry blushed. "There was nothing else to do!" Suddenly a loud screech erupted from the TV and Harry yelped while throwing the remote, though it didn't do much damage. On the screen, Harry's player became overrun with zombies. He had managed to get through five rounds this time. "Dang…"

Alfred laughed and made his way toward the kitchen. "Are you hungry? I'm makin Macaroni n' cheese!"

Harry pouted and abandoned his spot in front of the TV to follow Alfred. He sat at the table and waited for Alfred to finish cooking. Or he was until he actually saw Alfred cooking.

"What are you doing?" Alfred turned to Harry in surprise.

"Uh… Cooking?" Harry sighed exasperatedly.

"You don't put the Macaroni in until after the water boils…"

Alfred looked in confusion first at the water in the pan, then at the bow in his hand. "But I've always cooked it like that…"

"Honestly how have you survived? This is one of the most basic meals for someone to make!" Harry stood and tried to grab the box out of Alfred's hands but he kept them out of reach.

"I can cook fine! I make hamburgers all the time!" Alfred protested.

Harry reached as high as he could but even on his tip-toes he was nowhere near getting the box. A determined glint formed in Harry's eyes and he started to climb up, unaware that he was actually using Alfred to do so. Alfred blushed a deep red that went unnoticed by the stubborn elf. He was so embarrassed that Harry managed to get the box. Harry jumped down with a cry of triumph. "I will cook this time… You stick to Hamburgers and other greasy foods…" He still seemed completely oblivious to Alfred's flush, which Alfred managed to be thankful for. It was completely unheroic to blush anyways!

"Fine… I'll just wait then."

Dinner was quieter than usual but still enjoyable. Alfred decided that Harry would always cook once he declared that 'This food is ten times better than I ever thought it _could_ get!' He didn't know that Harry had just followed the directions. But Harry was okay with that.

After they ate, Alfred offered to play Black Ops with Harry. Harry blushed before agreeing, only slightly miffed at the suggestion. Alfred won every time.

MEHMEHMEHMEHMEHMEH

Another fail ending! Bah! Anywho I have started involving the other nations! Even if it was just Kiku this time… Hope you liked it!


	4. Chapter 4

It was a week after Alfred discovered Harry before anyone actually met the elf face-to-face. Alfred had decided that Harry was spending too much time locked up in the house and that he 'needed to stretch his wings a little'. So Alfred shoved his bomber jacket in Harry's face (It was the only thing he owned bulky enough to hide the wings) and dragged him out the door for some window-shopping in downtown NYC.*

The sidewalks were less crowded than they usually were and Alfred thought it was probably for the best that way. Less people to run into or less chance of losing Harry in the sea of people. Of course Alfred would have never let that happen in the first place because he was a Hero!

And Harry loved the chance to get out of the house and tried his best to take everything in. It was his first time in New York City after all. He looked through every window and even convinced Alfred to by him some sweets. (Alfred would never stand a chance against the puppy-dog eyes!)

It was after Alfred brought Harry some Ice-cream that they ran into another country. They were on one of the less crowded streets and Alfred asked Harry if he could wait outside while he went into this story he spotted. He wanted to look around but it was a gun shop so he didn't want Harry in there. Harry agreed to wait.

As he was waiting, he felt a hand come to rest on his shoulder. He turned around, wondering who could possibly need to talk to him here. (No one knew him)

A man Harry vaguely recognized stood in front of him, one of his –rather large- eyebrows arched. Green locked with green and Harry remembered that he was that irritated man from the photo he had seen in Alfred's living room. He smiled awkwardly and said. "Hullo, I was wondering where you had gotten that Jacket. My friend has one exactly like it…"

Harry humphed and decided that this man was kind of rude… he didn't even bother asking his name! So he was going to ignore him and see if he would go away. The man just scowled, causing his eyebrows to come together in a comical way. "Sorry, I must have forgotten my manners. I'm Arthur Kirkland. You see, my friend had his jacket custom made and it seemed odd that you would have and exact replica."

Harry smiled slightly and replied, "Harry… you are a friend of Alfred's, yes? I saw a picture of you in his Livingroom…" Arthur seemed to be very surprised by this.

"You know Alfred? And he lets you where his Jacket?"

"Well yeah. He is very sweet. He bought me Ice Cream!" Harry held his cone up a little higher, as if that was proof of Alfred's sweetness. Harry went back to enjoying his treat, letting Arthur take in all the information. It wasn't that overwhelming anyway.

Arthur was just about to start another conversation with Harry, when Alfred stepped out of the shop. He didn't seem to notice Arthur as he made his way over to Harry. "Hey Harry! Hope you didn't wait too long! Sometimes I lose track of time…"

Harry laughed. "No it was alright. I had company anyway…" Alfred finally seemed to acknowledge Arthur and blinked in confusion.

"Arthur? I thought you flew back to England."

"I was going to, but it would seem that my flight was canceled. There has been some nasty weather across London lately."

"Oh…" Alfred blinked a few times before grabbing Harry and pulling him in the other direction. "Well we gotta go! Things to do… places to be… I'll just see ya later!" Alfred was around the corner and gone before Arthur could reply.

Arthur gaped openly at the place Alfred and Harry had disappeared, gathering looks from the people standing around him. When his shoulder was bumped he snapped out of his dazed state and shook his head. He decided he would confront Alfred some other time because he was too tired to chase after the other right now.

Harry thought differently and immediately started asking Alfred questions. Alfred answered them for the most part, though he pointedly avoided some of them.

Harry gave up when they got home and threw Alfred's jacket at him before making his way to his room.

I think this is the shortest chapter. I am going to put this story on hold for the time being because It nearly killed me writing this chapter and until I figure out where I want it to go, I can't think of anything. I am sorry. This is probably one of the worst chapters too…


	5. Chapter 5

Whoop! I managed to fight off writers-block long enough to update! I'm so happy! I hope you enjoy this one!

mehmehmehmeh

It wasn't very long before things went back to normal. Harry continued to search, hoping to figure out something other than what he had already. Alfred continued to be Alfred. Though there were times that he'd stray from character, especially about Harry's weight.

And Harry slowly began to heal from his nasty fall. He could move his wing slightly now after week of complete stiffness. Alfred had smiled when He first noticed this, saying that Harry was healing really well if he could do that.

Harry didn't know if he should be happy about it either. The faster he healed, the harder it would be to figure out Alfred's secret. And the faster he would have to leave Alfred's company.

Harry glanced over at Alfred, who was playing some computer game. He was hunched over the desk his laptop was on. His eyes were glued to the screen, almost literally, and his mouth hung open with his concentration. Harry smiled with mirth and leaned on the door-frame to watch him for a moment. Harry would be the first to admit that he was developing feelings for Alfred. While he would never go so far as to say he loved him, because he didn't, he would gladly say he could see himself being with Alfred like that.

Harry's smile turned sad as he pondered this. He knew that he couldn't have a relationship with Alfred. He was going to go back to England when his wing healed and Alfred probably didn't even want a relationship anyway. But even as he knew this, he found hope in the looks Alfred sometimes threw his way. They told Harry that he was at least interested in him, though in what way was still a mystery.

Harry focused on Alfred again when he shifted a little closer to the screen. "You're going to blind yourself doing that."

Alfred jumped. "Harry! Didn' know you were there!" There was some unholy screech from the speakers of the computer before the screen changed abruptly. 'You Fail!' flashed dramatically as a maniacal laugh filled the air. "Damn it! I was soooo close, dude!"

Harry sniggered at Alfred's whining. "I'm sure you can get there just fine again…" Harry turned toward the kitchen and paused. "…Without destroying your eyesight, preferably."

He managed to hear a mutter of "Yeah yeah…" before he was out of earshot. Harry began gathering things he would need to cook lunch and giggled quietly to himself. Yes Harry could see himself falling for Alfred.

It wasn't long before the smell of pasta wafted into the living room from the kitchen, making Alfred's mouth water. Alfred wasn't usually into pasta but Harry's food could make anyone drool all over themselves. Especially his hamburgers (in Alfred's opinion…).

Alfred had practically teleported to the table. When Harry said as much, Alfred's exclamation of 'I wish, that'd be epic!' was loud and excited and Harry resigned himself to another rant about superheroes. He realized with growing delight and horror that he was becoming used to, and even fond of these.

"…. And you can't say Captain America's a pussy because he isn't! He's the most awesome hero ever!" Alfred finished his rant as Harry placed a bowl in front of him.

"You know, Alfred, one would think you've developed a bit of a boy-crush on 'Captain America' with the way you talk." Harry teased. He took his seat on the other side of the table as Alfred sputtered around his food.

"Ah duf nah!" Alfred attempted to yell with his mouth full. He flushed in embarrassment when Harry shot him with a look that said 'Really, Alfred?'. He swallowed and coughed before repeating. "I do not…"

Harry only laughed.

As they were eating, a knock sounded at the front door. Alfred got up to answer, leaving Harry to clean up in the kitchen.

When he opened the door, he came face-to-face with Lovino and Feliciano Vargas. "AMERICA! Me and fratello came to see you~!"

Alfred started in horror as Feliciano shouted his official name and tugged both men inside shutting the door. Lovino smacked Feli on the head. "Idiota! You can't just shout about that kind of stuff in public, damn it! What if someone finds out about us! Bastardo!"

"Ve! I'm sorry fratello! I was just excited to see mister America again." All through this display, Harry stood in the doorway of the kitchen, staring agape at the trio in the living room. His eyes slowly focused souly on Alfred, who was too busy trying to shut the loud twins up to notice him.

Harry was not stupid by any means and he could easily determine the meaning behind those statements, considering everything else he already knew. Somehow, someway, Alfred was the country of America. Everything made sense with that thought. While Harry could easily have assumed it was just a nickname, many things wouldn't have added up.

Harry promptly dropped whatever was in his hand, which was only a rag but it was enough to grab the attention of the three men there. Harry didn't think Alfred's eyes could get any larger. The man with the darkest hair snapped his head in Harry's direction and cursed loudly in another language (Harry thought it was Italian) "Who the hell is this, hamburger bastard!"

The other man only stared at him, or so Harry assumed because his eyes were closed. Harry looked Alfred in the eyes and said. "You owe me an explanation…. America." He then turned on his heel and moved up the stairs, leaving the rag on the floor. The last thing he heard before he closed the door to his bedroom was loud Italian shouts.

Harry needed to think…

mehmehmehmehmeh

And cut! I thought it would be kinda funny if it was the Italian Twins that broke the news about Alfred. (Even if it was accidently.)

And yes, in my head canon Alfred has a good friendly relationship with both Italians. (ROMERICA… sorry wrong story idea)

Mochi-powers activate!


End file.
